To Heaven or Hell?
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Willow calls Angel and tells him Buffy died. He then comes to Sunnydale to visit her grave, but will Angel bring Buffy back with the help of her friends?
1. chapter one

**To heaven or hell**

**Summary- **Willow calls Angel and tells him Buffy died. He then comes to Sunnydale to visit her grave, or is he? Will Angel, filled with grief and sorrow, bring Buffy back with the help of her friends? And is she in heaven looking down on them or in hell suffering terrible torment? And will Buffy and Angel finally get back together?

**Chapter one:**

**Flashback**

Buffy turned to face her sister realizing what she had to do.

"No" Dawn said

"Dawny, I have to" Buffy told her sister

"No" she repeated

"Listen to me, please, there's not a lot of time left, listen"

Dawn couldn't believe her sister was doing this.

"Dawn, listen to me, listen. I love you, I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles, tell Giles I figured it out and I'm ok. And give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them now, you have to take care of each other, you have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it, be brave, live, for me"

Then Buffy turned, ran towards the portal and jumped. There were no more demons and no more evil. Dawn walked down the 'stairs' that were made by Glory's servants. She saw her sister's lifeless body lying on a heap of wood and at her friends, looking at her with so much sadness on her faces, and now she was dead.

**Present**

Dawn had remembered the exact thing Buffy had said to her, it had stayed in her mind like it was just said to her, like her sister was still there. But thinking about it made her burst into tears and she cried herself to sleep.

It had been one week since Buffy had jumped through the portal to her death, but even though she was dead, there was still something....not right.

Willow jumped up suddenly and ran to the phone; she had forgotten to call Angel, how could she, if Buffy was still alive what would she say to her?

She dialed Angel's number and waited.

"Hello?" Came Angel's voice

"Um....hi, it's Willow. We really need to talk"

"Is it Buffy? Is something wrong?"

She could feel tears streaming down her face and before she knew it, she was crying into the phone. Every time someone had mentioned Buffy's name she had burst into tears.

"Yes Angel" There was a moment's pause with Willow still crying "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Buffy died a week ago"

Neither could speak, Angel with shock, hurt and confusion.

"W-what happened?" Angel asked, tears streaming down from his eyes

"You know that hell god, Glory? Well, as you know Dawn was the key and Glory had captured Dawn. But when Buffy got to Dawn, it was too late, the ritual had already started. Then Buffy realized, to stop everyone from suffering terrible torment she would give up her own life and-and she jumped"

After neither Angel nor Willow had said a thing, Angel had hung up. He was shaking uncontrollably and he dropped to the floor and burst into tears.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked, helping Angel up

"Buffy, she's dead"

"Oh my god" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she sat down on the couch.

Angel could tell, even if she didn't like to admit it sometimes, that she was just as shocked as he was. She had tears coming out of her eyes, but for Angel, it felt like there was no reason to live anymore, even though he knew Buffy wouldn't like to hear that come out of his mouth.

But still, Angel couldn't help it, it was like, if she wasn't in it, it was nothing, just a lot of people walking and talking.

He packed his things, jumped into the car and was on his way to Sunnydale. Cordelia didn't even need to ask where he was going, she knew he needed to see Buffy's grave and to be with her until he could accept her death.


	2. chapter two

**Chapter two:**

Willow was stressed. Angel had hung up and for all she knew, he was dead, blaming himself for Buffy's death. But she was more worried about Dawn. She had continued go to school, since she wasn't the key anymore but a real person, but she had grown distant with all of them. Giles had gone back to England, no longer able to stay 'cause of the memories. Xander and Anya were the same as always but they dearly missed Buffy. Tara was supporting Willow through this tough time and Spike; well Spike locked himself in his crypt all the time, only coming out to get blood from the butcher.

But other than that, nothing had changed much. Willow, Xander and Anya would go out most nights and patrol in the cemetery and visit Buffy's grave. The sun had just set and Willow was now reading Buffy's tombstone.

**Buffy Anne Summers**

** 1981-2001**

** Beloved sister**

** Devoted friend**

** She saved the world a lot**

Willow started crying but stopped when someone tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around and was shocked when she was facing Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Buffy" he pointed to her grave "How's Dawn doing?" he continued

"She isn't talking much, but I can tell she thinks it's her fault"

"Why would she think that?"

"Well, Dawn was about to jump through the portal and of course being Buffy, she stopped her. She said that she wouldn't let Dawn die, so Buffy jumped instead. Now Dawn thinks that if she could've convinced Buffy, she would still be here"

"Well, Dawn should know, once Buffy gets an idea, there's no stopping her"

Willow started to cry.

"Willow, what's wrong?"

"Buffy didn't deserve to go like that and for all we know she could be suffering terrible torment in hell" Willow said in between sobs.

Angel made his way over to Willow and hugged her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know this sounds selfish and greedy but will you help me bring her back?"

"I was going to gather the ingredients in a couple of nights, Xander, Anya and Tara were going to help me"

"That's great. I just- it's so, so dull without her and I was thinking, when she returns we could have another go at it"

"Oh my god, really? She would love that and don't worry, she wasn't seeing anyone"

Angel breathed a sign of relief.


End file.
